


Constellations

by Amalthxa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jean Being An Asshole, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalthxa/pseuds/Amalthxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's an asshole with a penchant for seeing the stars. Marco's a pushover from a wealthy family. Together these two end up with a brief fling for one summer, with different names and broken promises. Until they end up at the same university. Basically it's some shit I did at three in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Just gonna say that if you're already here reading this, I love you.  
> \- Any comments and critiques you got will be greatly appreciated. I'm trash and so is this.  
> \- This is my first fic posted public so I'm sorry if it's honestly that bad.  
> \- Just some trash college AU I guess.  
> \- If nobody told you, you look fantastic and your butt looks great today.

In the beginning, it was kind of like this.  
I was a lonely boy with a penchant for seeing and observing the stars. Since my Mom died, stars, nebulas, and galaxies fascinated me. I think that it’s because she’s somewhere beyond the stars, watching down on me.  
There I was, that one summer, peering into that telescope with no idea that somewhere, out there, another boy was gazing at the same stars as me, with a longing to leave his summer abode.  
And here I was, ready to get out of the same place. Yet, as I would become entangled with that boy, I had no idea that our brief fling would turn out to become something more, as we were both enrolled at University of Sina that coming fall.  
My name’s Jean Kirschtein, and I swear, I found constellations in Marco Bodt’s eyes.  
  
————————

 

The summer before my first year at University, my father had told me one thing.  
“Make sure you’re happy, Jean. That’s all that matters to me, is that you’re happy.”

Trost was a fairly large hamlet. It held 50,000 of us rather peacefully, and most kids who were born in Trost went to Sina. It was a two hour train ride, and the best University that was close.  
Both my parents went to Sina. Ever since my Mom passed away (God rest her soul) I wanted to go there, just to feel closer to her.  
However, it had been a bumpy ride to get here. My Dad and I had always just had enough money to survive with some added bonuses, and college was so small feat. Therefore, I had to head to Karanese down south to work a few jobs to make sure that I had enough money to live, along with financial aid.

I was incredibly lucky how things had panned out.  
I had made more than enough money to stable myself. Along with that, I had gotten an apartment with student housing, instead of a dorm. And it was a single.

  
I wasn’t good with people. Most individuals were in your life for two reasons.  
One, because they wanted something from you.  
Two, they were just looking for a temporary comfort.

Due to my reasons, I never got close to anyone except for my Dad. He was the only person I needed.  
“I love you, Dad.” I wrapped my arms around him, burying my head into his shoulder.

“I love you too, kiddo.” He patted my back, letting me revel in his hug for one last time for three months.  
It would be three months before I got to hug my Dad again.  
“Now, get on that train. You have two hours to miss me.” He joked, pulling away from my hug.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” I smiled, picking up the duffel bag from the pavement and slinging it over my shoulder.  
I had already loaded my suitcases on the train, and was just giving myself the last few moments with my Dad.  
“You can FaceTime me, you know.”

“That shitty Apple thing?” Dad raised his eyebrows.  
“Hell, no. I’ll call you instead, kid.”  
“Alright.” I gave him a faint smile. “I will see you as soon as I can.”

I slung the bag on my shoulder more, giving him another hug.  
  
“Your Mom would be proud, Jean. She really would.”  
He said quietly. Bringing up Mom was always a sticky subject. That was my queue to leave.

“I know.” I nodded, pulling away. “Bye, Dad.”

 

———

 

The two hour train ride went by like a breeze. I put in my earbuds, shut out the world, and took in the pretty view from Trost to Sina. Most of the view was just hills and farm land, but it was still pretty all the same. Trost was a fairly populated hamlet, but the roads to other hamlets and towns were all farms and hills. Most towns were thinking of expanding into this farmland, as more and more people were coming and they didn't have the room.   
Most of the kids on the train were like me. They were fresh to university, clinging onto their bag for dear life, hoping and praying that another kid wouldn't be desperate enough to sit beside them. The lot of us were sitting by ourselves, staring out the window and awaiting the bus to stop.

I however, was thinking about Matt.

Matt was a boy I had met this summer, while I was working down at the beach. He was with his younger sister, watching her carefully as she went into the ocean to play. This boy had a toned chest, and freckles all up and down his arms, and sprayed onto his face. His smile also warmed up my heart.

It's not like I was gay or anything. I had a few girlfriends, all who decided that I was too much of an emotionally distant asshole to actually consider giving me a chance. That was okay, though. Love was sort of a distraction, as you would say. 

Not that Matt was any kind of love. His sister had almost drowned and I had went to save her. That kind of makes me sound like an asshole, the way I'm saying it. Without any remorse. But I saved her, and Matt had breathlessly thanked me. After that, the rest of a summer was sort of a breeze. I worked, I saw Matt. I never met any of his friends or family, besides his sister. I only saw him. But surprisingly, I was okay with that.

 


	2. Chapter One: In Which Jean Gets A Roommate(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean get's more than he bargained for. Marco feels bad about lying to Jean. Jean pisses him off. But he's not gay. Really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thanks for sticking around again.  
> \- Your butt looks great today, btw.  
> \- This is trash too.  
> \- Any constructive criticism will be taken in for me to work with.

I didn't really feel homesick yet. Maybe it was just nerves, or those three coffees I had before leaving the house. Nonetheless, it was still pretty nerve-racking trudging up the steps to my new apartment. When I got off the train, I had went automatically to the student office and gotten all my information. We had a week before our classes officially began, but I wanted to be prepared. 

The woman at the front desk, a portly woman with the inability to smile, shoved my apartment key in my hand and waved me off so the next doe-eyed freshmen could piss her off. Some people really needed a hug somedays. Huffing away, I dragged my stuff halfway across the campus to the four story apartment building, in which would be my home for the next four years. It wasn't all that bad, although the apartment had a shit ton of stairs and really needed some TLC in the hallways. But we were college kids, who was really going to make sure the hallways were clean?

 _Apartment 432. Here we go, Jean._  Sticking my key in the lock, I swung open the door, not to find the quiet, peaceful apartment I had dreamed about, but a loud, boisterous setting. This wasn't my apartment. Why did they give me a key for it then?

"Is this the kid?" Some guy swung around the corner and peered at me. "I think this is the kid!" The unfamiliar individual hollered back to some others, and the shuffling of feet was heard as not one, not two, but three people all looked up at me. 

"I... think I have the wrong place." This was not right. I was supposed to have a single dorm. Beginning to reach for the door knob, I was almost ready to open it when the bald one shook his head.

"You're Jean, right?" He questioned, bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
"I'm Connie, this is Eren, and Mikasa. Mikasa's not our roommate, but she's Eren's friend. Armin's here somewhere. Nice to meet you."  
I couldn't help but smile at the little bastard. He was bald, maybe a little on the shorter side, but he had killer eyebrows. Nice, Jean. Notice someone's eyebrows before the rest of their face. For a second, I wasn't sure if Eren was the tiny Asian girl sporting a red scarf or the brunettekid looking down at a phone game. Mikasa was a girl name though, so I would naturally assume that she was the tiny Asian.

"I thought I was getting a single. But yeah, I'm Jean." I nodded, stuffing my hand in my pocket.  
"We thought that we weren't getting another roommate." Eren looked up from his phone, giving me a raised eyebrow. I didn't like this kid already.  
"But more the merrier! You get the room by the bathroom, incase, y'know, you have a small bladder." Connie piped up.

"I don't have a small bladder, but alright."   
Trudging past them, I took my bags and peered down the hall. The bathroom was at the end of the hall, with three doors all in a line. A three bedroom apartment? The apartment my Dad and I stayed in was two, and even then the rooms were really small. This place seemed really large, despite being a building for college kids. The door to the one Connie told me to go to was slightly open, and I pushed it a little bit more. 

"Nice, Jean." I huffed. There was already a bed in here, along with a meager dresser, but that was it. Apparently Connie and Eren didn't believe on decorating.   
They were probably the type of kids who drank every night and went to class with a hangover. That wasn't me. I was here to get my education, get a good job and live my life. They struck me as the type of people who really didn't care. 

_Why didn't you get a single, Jean?_

Nonetheless, I sat down on the bed, and pulled out my cell phone. Every day, I liked to check the moon patterns. It was kind of a soothing thing for me. Especially considering what was going on with this roommate situation. It wasn't that I didn't like them, I just wasn't good with people. Truly. And living with three people really wouldn't be the best idea.

I got pissed off easily, never left my room, and I had a big ass telescope in one of my bags.  
There wasn't even a window facing the stars in my room. I just hoped that these people would be okay with the telescope.  
That was good, right? I wasn't begging to be switched from this dorm to another one. 

"Yo, Jean." Connie popped in the doorway. "We're going for some food. Wanna come?" He sent me an expectant look, as if I was expected to be a part of this roommate family. Which in a way, I supposed that I had to be. This would be my place for four years, unless I switched. But for now, I was stuck.  
"Yeah. Sure, let's go." I stood up, placing my phone in my pant pocket.   
Moon patterns would have to wait.

\----------------------------

"We're meeting my girlfriend, Sasha, and her friends Ymir and Christa. We might see Reiner, Betholdt, Annie, and Marco. Depends on if they're moved in or not." Connie began, Mikasa and Eren walking behind us. Armin was nowhere to be found yet.

"Tell me about everyone." I adjusted the hat on my head. If I was going to be social, I would eventually have to know who everybody was. Knowing myself, I wouldn't leave the room except to go to class, so this was irrelevant minus today. 

"Sasha can eat more than anybody I know. She's also my girl, so hit on her and I'll break your face." Connie, despite threatening me in that one sentence, conveyed the words in a dream like voice. "Ymir's probably the hottest girl you'll ever meet. But she's also a lesbian, so it's not like you can even hit that. Believe me, I tried." 

"She kicked your ass as soon as you came into contact with her!" Eren yelled from behind us.  
"Shut your pie hole, Eren!" Connie hollered back. "Christa's a little angel. She's also Ymir's girlfriend, I think. I don't really know. With girls, you never know. Like Mikasa could be dating Eren over here, and we would never know!" He turned around and gave the two one giant smirk.

"WE'RE NOT DATING, FOR FUCKS SAKE CONNIE! I'VE TOLD YOU THIS SO MANY FUCKING TIMES!" Eren screeched. Mikasa winced, probably from the shrieking that was coming beside her.  
"Eren, calm down, please." Mikasa told him lightly, and Eren, still having steam coming from his ears, settled down, despite giving Connie the look of death.

"Reiner and Bertholdt have been best friends forever. Reiner's going to be our star defence this year for soccer. Oh, yeah. Most of us guys play soccer. You play?"  
"No, I don't." I shook my head. I was a lanky kid, and soccer was about some contact. I would have rather read books than have my arm taken off by an angry teenager. 

"Well, Reiner's our star defence. Eren's our star striker, and Bertholdt is our keeper. That kid's 6'7. Nothing gets past him. Anyways, Reiner and Bertholdt have been friends since they were ten. I've never seen them fight or argue. It's actually pretty great." Connie punched my arm, and I winced from the pain. Ow.  
"Marco's pretty cool. He's a quiet kid, but he knows how to play soccer better than any of us. His parents probably put him in camps from a really young age. He could go pro." Connie shrugs. "That's our little group. Oh, and Armin. He's a coconut who's smarter than all of us."

"Sounds good." I gave Connie a nod of confirmation.  _Shit, they're all friends._ I thought to myself. If I was antisocial, they would all know.

"There's Reiner and Bertholdt. Yo, Reiner! You all moved in?" Connie hollered at two guys. One was as Connie said, tall. I assumed that was Bertholdt. He looked uncomfortable and awkward and clung very close to Reiner. Reiner was tall too, but he had an aura of confidence around him that made me want to talk to him. And I didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Yeah, Marco will be here in a few minutes." Reiner gave Connie a nod, and a smirk. "Who's this?" He directed to me.  
"I'm Jean." I replied. "I'm Connie and Eren's roommate."  
"Ah." Reiner looked me up and down. "I'm Reiner, and this is Bertholdt. Your name's pronounced John, right? Is it spelt that way?"  
"Nope, it's spelt like Jean. Thanks for asking, though." I gave him a grin.

Most people didn't pronounce my name right. They just assumed it was John, because it was pronounced that way. It was nice that someone asked, because most people just assumed John.  
"No worries. I ask because you've got the kind of appearance where you would have a wacky name." Reiner shrugged it off.  
"Hey, there's Marco. Yo, Marco! Over here!" Reiner began to wave his hands at someone behind us.

"Sorry, I got lost." A voice laughed at his own mistake. His laugh sounded familiar. Really familiar. "Who's this?"  
My back was to Marco, but I turned around. This wasn't Marco. This was Matt.

"Jack?"  
"Matt?"  
We both said in unison.

"Um... this is Marco." Eren piped up. "I don't know who the hell you're thinking about, but this is our freckled, angelic friend Marco."  
"And this is our new friend Jean, who seems to wear really tight skinny jeans." Connie replied next to him.

"You got some explaining to do." I pointed at Marco. Suddenly, all the memories from the summer came back. Surfing, swimming, him visiting me at the beach shack, and that one night on the beach. All of it came back. Turns out, his name wasn't really Matt.  
"You do too, buddy." He raised his eyebrows.  
"We'll leave you two alone. Meet us in dining hall C." Reiner raised his eyebrows and walked away, and soon enough, the rest of the group followed, leaving Marco and I alone.

"Sit?" Marco directed to a tree on the grass. I nodded, walking towards the tree alongside Marco.  
"So, _Matt_ , what brings you to Sina with a different name?" I tried to make my voice as sarcastic asI could, which was quite easy, considering the fact that I wasn't really joking about this entire thing. 

"My girlfriend." He looked at me dead in the eye. "Look, I'm sorry I lied to you this summer. I'm sorry that I lied about my name and having a girlfriend. But I'm here to play soccer and for her. I'd like to start over." He kept his focus on me. "Hi, my name's Marco. I play soccer and tennis, and I have a beautiful girlfriend named Emily. What about you?"

I was completely dumbfounded. Marco had a girlfriend, one he sure as hell wasn't telling me about when he was on top of me, leaving love bites down my chest not more than two weeks ago. He wasn't telling me about her when he whispered in my ear that he would call me. I waited for that call for two weeks.  
"My name's Jean, and you can piss off. I doubt your girlfriend would be happy to know what you were doing to me on the beach." I snapped at him, getting ready to stand up.  
  


"Jack-- Jean." Marco spoke in a tone that made me certain I did not want to leave. "Look, we were on a break. Now we're together again. I'd like to be friends. You're a cool guy."  
This was pissing me off. He was saying all of this in a condensing tone, as if I was lesser than him. Maybe he was a rich kid. Maybe he never had to endure any hardship and now just used his wealth over others. That would be a good explanation. Or maybe he was just an asshole.

"Cool isn't what you would have said two weeks ago," I snapped at him, getting up. "See you around, Marco. Or should I say Matt? I don't really know myself."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Hi, thanks for reading.  
> \- Your butt still looks good.  
> \- :)


End file.
